Austin & Ally & Karrine
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine was a famous singer/song writer. Austin was a famous singer. Dez was a random best friend of a singer. Ally was a song writer. Trish was the manager. When Karrine gets together with the group, everything goes up and down. Then Karrine's brother, Cody comes. Oh boy. OC. AllyxOC AustinxOC DezxOC.
1. Austin & Ally & Karrine

**A/N: This is my first Austin & Ally story and my second story of the show without the actual name of the show. Sorry, but my main OC is Karrine. Sorry it's so short. **

Austin laughed at a joke that was said by Trish. Dez was about to say how stupid it was, but then a girl walked in. A girl with silver hair and purple eyes. She walked up to the desk and asked, "OK, I'd like 3 guitars in all colors, a keyboard, drums, a violin, and a trumpet." she said. "Uh, you know that'd be about $2,000 dollars, right?" Ally asked. She gasped. "Only $2,000? Then I'd also like an acoustic guitar, a bass, a bassoon, and a kazoo. Actually, that's not it. I'd like..." She looked around. She was about to answer, when- "How much money do you have?" Austin asked. "Today I only brought $1,000,000, but on the morrow I'll probably bring about 2. $2,000, that is. Hey, you're Austin Moon!" The girl (Karrine) said her accent only slight. "On the morrow? Doesn't that mean tomorrow?" Ally asked. Karrine nodded. "Oh, you're Karrine Schwimley!" Trish said. "Indeed. But I only came to-" she was cut off. "Wow, you're the richest singer ever!" Dez cried. "Could I just buy my things?" She asked, exasperated. "Sure. But you wanted another?" Ally said. "A..." She blushed for a second. "Could I get that?" She asked, pointing to a guitar that had a sort of wind instrument part. "Oh, the guitwind?" Dez asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Sure. That'll be $5,057." Karrine payed, and left. At least, started to. "Hey, do you know how to play?" Austin asked. She turned and smiled. "Course. I know how to play every instrument I come across. Watch." She put the acoustic guitar on her shoulder and started playing with one hand. She put the trumpet to her lips. She played beautifully and perfectly. She got the drums out and played with one hand. She put them down. "Wow. How did you play 3 instruments at once?" Trish asked. "Magic." She said, doing spirit fingers (Basically, she wiggled her fingers.) and laughing. "Could you, uh, become my band?" Austin asked. "Huh, Team Austin wants me to be a part of their band." She fake thought. "Course, I always wanted to help." Team Austin (Unincluding Karrine) high-fived. Karrine just smiled.

**I did first chapter! And no Trailer! Sorry she never was in episode one :'( but it was a good 1st chapter, right? R & R! Please review. At least review by saying UPDATE! Please! Also, watch my vids on YouTube... Sorry for my rambling. I'll go now.**


	2. Austin & Ally & A Concert

**I had a way then, losing it all on my own. I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown. And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat. And I'm not keeping now. The strength I need to push me! - Lights by Ellie Goulding**

Austin smiled at the way Karrine laughed at their silliness. But she wasn't a part of the group just yet. She was to dark. As a way of example, just to see how she was, they listened to a song she recorded and wrote. It was called Drowning (Alex's Song). And it made everyone 'Drown in their tears'. Then, they looked through her songs. There was: Bring Me to Life, Going Under, Jar of Hearts, and so many more sad songs. There were some happy songs almost everyone loved, like: Price Tag, Love Story, We Are Never Getting Back Together, and Lights. And they knew just how to get her to be a happy member of their group.

*Later, Dance Party at Dez's House*

"Great party." Karrine said to Dez, not dancing to everyone, but singing to everyone. "Thanks. Now, do you want some ice cream?" Karrine's eyes turned to the circle of hypnosis. "Oh, I love ice cream. Could I?" Dez smiled, and Karrine ate 3 tubs of Ice Cream.

*Later, Sonic Boom*

"How did you eat that much Ice Cream and not get a stomach ache?" Trish asked Karrine. "Easy. Eat it fast." Austin got confused. "So what you're saying is getting a brain freeze is better than a stomach ache?" Karrine shook her head. "I don't get brain freezes." Ally's eyes widened. "Wow." Karrine snapped her fingers excessively next to her ear. "I had something to tell you. Uh, oh!" She stopped her snapping. "I have a friend who wants to know if you can come do a concert!" She smiled wryly. "Your concert. There's going to be so many people." She said. Austin smiled. "Sure!" Ally nodded, Dez put a thumb up, and Trish said, "Great!" Karrine pumped her fist. "Yes!" She stopped and smiled at them. "It's in a few days." Ally looked at her. 'Like, when, exactly?" Karrine put her fingers through her hair. "In 4 days. You're going to have to do some old ones, but they're going to want at least 1 new song." She answered. "Great." Ally said.

**How was it? Please review! R & R! I forgot to put the word...**

Karrine grinned. "Yesah!"

**There you go. Comment, or PM me, or whatever.**


	3. Austin & Ally & Jealousy

**So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check -It's Time by Imagine Dragons.**

Austin stared after the silver haired girl running out when he heard Ally say once she was out of ear shot, "That's not enough time for a new song! 4 days is so short! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A SONG IN ONLY 4 DAYS?!" Trish sighed. "You could have just told her you needed more time. She could have written the song." Austin and Ally looked at each other. "NO!" They yelled at the same time. "No, actually, she sings songs she made, but she has so many happy songs!" Austin thought. Her, with happy songs? That just didn't seem like Karrine….she was just too dark. "Hey, look!" Ally said, pointing to the computer. She was searching Karrine's Concerts. "Uh, this is a cover of a song by Imagine Dragons *Laughs*"

There was an instrumental where Karrine waved to the fans. She laughed when the instrumental was near the end.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals *Inhale Exhale*  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

Austin was, to say the least, shocked that Karrine would sing such a…..neutral song! It wasn't sad, but it wasn't, well, happy either! Maybe the next song would be happier._  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_Austin liked how she sang the song. She gave it her own singing twist and, to show how he loved how she sang, started to clap._  
I raise my flags, dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
_Dez was liking the song MUCH more then Austin. He had started to sing along, but got hit over the head by Trish._  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_Dez was starting to….well, get a crush on Karrine!_  
All systems go, sun hasn't died  
deep in my bones, straight from inside  
_but the bad thing was….._  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

….Austin was to.

*Later*

Ally was somewhat jealous of Karrine. Karrine was famous, rich, pretty, and courageous. But that wasn't why Ally was jealous. Ally was jealous because Austin liked Karrine. The boy she had a crush on from the phone store had a crush on Karrine. EVERY BOY SHE KNEW HAD A CUSH ON HER! So who had a crush on Ally?

Why, none other than Cody, Karrine's brother.

**Yeah! Another chapter!**

**Austin: Great Job!**

**Ally: Why am I jealous of you?**

**Me: Because the boys you have a crush on have crushes on me.**

**Austin and Dez: Yeah~**

**Me and Ally: BYE!**

**Trish: I got fired from the A/N's.**

**Me: I KNOW SO WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**Trish: :(**

**Me: If you review you get Dez to hang out with you for a day.**

**Dez: SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. Austin & Ally & Cody

**Alright, say hello to the actual show, and to Karrine's brother, Cody. Cody has black hair and peircing blue/grey eyes.**

Cody slung his bag on the pedastal.

**~Claps and Cheers~**

"And here I thought it was just going to be me and my sister!" He cried as he looked at Karrine, Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish. His eyes lingered on Ally for a bit. "Well hello, ladies." He addressed Trish and Ally. "Hey bro, just saw how you were in town and~" Karrine stopped and waited for about a nanosecond. "You wanted to see me." Cody finished, knowing full well what she was about to say. "Yep!" She cried happily. "So this is your brother. You know, he seems awesome." Austin told Karrine. "Aw…the 2 boys are getting along!" Karrine cheered. "And I thought you didn't care." She said in a baby voice.

**~Laughs~**

Austin looked up. "Help me." He squeaked.

**~Laughs~**

"Well, I guess that's alright. I'll help you. Put her there, buddy!" Cody exclaimed, extending his hand for a handshake. "Cody, what are you doing?" Karrine asked, looking at him. Austin shrugged, then he shook his hand, getting shocked by a joy buzzer. "Cody, you could have hurt him!" Karrine cried. Cody widened his eyes. "It was just a joke, I'm sorry!" Karrine got up. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" And she walked out of the mall cafeteria.

**~Ooooh~**

_(Theme Song)_

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect cord  
And I see our names together on every billboard  
We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say, hey!  
And we'll keep rocking, oh  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah, and I know  
Cause I own this dream  
'cause I got you here with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya_

Austin got up. "Ah, that smarts." He said. Ally gaped in shock, while Cody got up, threw the buzzer down, and went the exact opposite way of Karrine. They both came back and walked the other way. "We went the worng way." They said in unison.

**~Laughs~**

"This is terrible! They're brother and sister, and they're fighting!" Ally said, Austin shaking his head to clear his vision. "I can't help but feel this would have been avoided if I had just not shook Cody's hand…." Austin mused. "Ya think?!" Ally asked.

**~Screen Flip, to Sonic Boom~**

"Dad…..Dad. Dad!" Ally cried. "Oh, hey sweetie! How was meeting your friends brother?" Her dad, Lester Dawson, asked. "Awful! Her and her brother got into a fight and now they won't talk to each other." Her father shrugged. "Or to anyone!" Lester sighed. "Now that's a bigger problem."

**~Laughs~**

"And she has to talk to a whole crowd so Austin can sing at the concert in…" Ally called Dez over, and he gave her a calender from his backpack.

**~Laughs~**

"3 days!" Ally cried. "Oh, that's a big problem. Uh, why don't you talk to her brother first, and then see if they can't make up?" Lester asked. Ally nods. "Yeah, OK, that-that's a good idea. But I have a better plan. We'll save that for Plan B." Her dad sighed and went about his work.

**~Screen Change, Mall Cafeteria~**

"Alright. But just so you know, I plan to be fired in a few hours." Trish said, bringing around a cart of muffins. "Are you actually doing your job?" Austin asked. "Heck no. I just brought this so I had an excuse to be here with you guys."

**~Laughs~**

They suddenly heard shouting. "Now you tell me the truth?! I had to help you by saying you were framed and everything, I payed bills after bills for you, and then you just come out and say that you lied to me?" They heard Karine say. "It was a mistake, I know, but I didn't mean to lie to-" Karrine scoffed at Cody. "Didn't mean to lie? How do you accidentally lie?" Cody could be heard, sad. "I-I'm sorry, I mean, it wasn't-" Karrine stamped her foot. "I'm never helping you ever again!" She cried, and the gang watched her storm off. Cody walked over to them. "I really am making a whole lot of mistakes since I got here…." He said sadly, then stalked off, seemingly going to the Ice Cream store.

**~Oooohh~**

Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez were shocked that they just saw a full on family feud. "Maybe we should try helping now…." Dez said, and the others chorused yes's, yeah's, and sure's.


End file.
